Prisonnière
by parys
Summary: Bella à été enlevé après le départ des Cullen. Elle est à présent enfermé dans une prison immonde, torturé. Finira-t-elle ses jours prisonnière ou trouvera-t-elle un moyen de s'échapper?
1. Chapter 1

Les chaines me maintenaient fermement accroché au mur de pierres, je n'aimais pas l'air que je respirais dans cet affreux cachot, il était humide et sentait une odeur de moisissure immonde.

Depuis combien de temps étais-je ici? Dans combien de temps se décideraient-il enfin à me tuer?

J'étais épuisé et je me demandais comment mon corps parvenait à supporter les sévices que je subissais depuis le jour ou ils étaient venu me prendre.

Je savais qu'Edward ne m'aimait plus, il me l'avait suffisamment dit. Mais était-ce une raison pour ne pas venir m'aider?

Non, Bella, il ne te doit rien, grommela une petite voix dans ma tête. Ni lui, ni Alice, ni personne. Tu as voulus de ton propre grès entrer dans ce monde, prends tes responsabilités à présent. Voici le prix à payer, torturé jusqu'à la fin, parce qu'au fond ils savent bien qu'ils ne pourront jamais découvrir le mystère que je parais être à leurs yeux.

Je tentais de me redresser pour trouver une posture plus confortable, sans succès. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de faire en sorte que je puisse m'assoir, non, j'étais attaché, débout à moitié nu contre ce mur, tellement fatigué d'essayer de maintenir mon poids à la force de mes bras que j'avais depuis longtemps fini par laisser mes poignées prendre la douleur.

Quand pourrais-je enfin mourir? Me répétais-je sans cesse. Jamais je n'avais à ce point désiré quelque chose, et moi qui ne croyais pas en dieu, j'en étais arrivé à prier chaque jour pour que mon corps finisse par lâcher, pour qu'enfin, tout comme mon esprit, il finisse par abandonner. C'est tout ce que je voulais à présent.

Dans les premiers temps, j'avais été si sur que les Cullen viendraient m'aider, j'avais chaque jour garder espoir de les voir passer cette énorme porte en bois, m'arrachant à mes chaines, à ma peine, à mes tortures, à ma solitude et à mes bourreaux. Alice n'avait pas pu passer à côté de ça, n'est-ce pas?

J'en étais arrivé à douter de son don, du moins, c'est ce que je préférais faire. Parce que si elle avait réellement vu, cela voudrais simplement dire qu'elle se fichait royalement de moi. Peut-être était-ce le cas, peut-être que pour elle aussi, je n'avais été qu'un amusement, un jouet. Cette pensée me brisait le cœur autant que ces chaines s'évertuer à briser mes poignées. A chaque fois que j'étais amené dans la grande salle pour y subir ma séance de torture, que l'un des principaux acteurs préférait définir comme une sorte d'expérience scientifique, on me répétait que s'ils étaient venu, j'aurais été rendu à leur soin depuis longtemps, hors, j'étais toujours là. Même celle qui paraissait s'être prise de pitié pour moi avait confirmé que les Cullen n'était jamais venu me chercher, ils n'avaient jamais donné de nouvelles.

Même si j'avais perdu le fil du temps, je me souvenais parfaitement du jour ou ils étaient venu me chercher. Je sortais de cour à la fin de la journée. Je me souvenais parfaitement avoir fait un détour pour déposer Angela dont la voiture était tombé en panne, puis avoir immédiatement pris le chemin de la maison. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois qu'Edward m'avait avoué la vérité sur ses sentiments, trois mois qu'il avait avoué ne jamais avoir voulu de moi et en y pensant sur la route, je me souvenais m'être dit que tout paraissait clair à présent. S'il avait réellement voulu de moi, s'il m'avait réellement aimé, il n'aurait sans doute jamais refusé de me transformer.

Je me souvenais m'être dit à quel point j'avais été stupide et je me souvenais qu'en arrivant à la maison, je pleurais à chaudes larmes en remerciant le ciel de ne pas avoir à croiser mon père dans cet état.

J'étais ensuite monté dans ma chambre avec la ferme intention de me coucher directement, dormir était devenu mon seul échappatoire, par la même, mon occupation favorite, lorsque j'avais le plaisir de n'avoir aucun souvenirs de mes rêves ou plutôt de mes cauchemars. A la seconde à laquelle j'avais refermé la porte derrière moi, une main s'était plaqué sur ma bouche et puis, plus rien. Le noir absolue jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans ce cachot.

Les premiers jours, personne ne se présenta à moi. Je n'eus droit à aucune explication, aucune visite, pas même un peu de nourriture... rien.

Puis une homme aux iris rouges pénétra dans ma prison, me détacha sans un mot et me traina sans ménagement à l'extérieur. Je lui avais posé tant de questions, je l'avais supplié de m'expliquer ce que j'avais bien pu faire de mal, mais rien. Il ouvrit une grande porte, agrippa une poignée de mes cheveux et me jeta au milieu de l'immense pièce. J'eus à peine la force de relever la tête et lorsque j'y parvins, ce fut pour découvrir un attroupement de vampires autour de moi, vingt, peut-être trente.

C'est ce jour là qu'on m'expliqua enfin pourquoi on m'avait enlevé, pourquoi ils pensaient avoir tous les droits sur moi, pourquoi ils voulaient essayer de comprendre ma différence et pourquoi je ne pourrais jamais repartir.

Les Cullen étaient apparemment les seuls qui pourraient décider de me changer en l'un des leurs, parce que mes ravisseurs n'en avait pas l'intention, ils ne voulaient pas de quelqu'un disposant d'un esprit insondable, quelqu'un dont ils ne pourraient s'assurer de sa loyauté. Ce fut bien la première fois que je haïssais le silence de mon esprit.

Le couinement de la porte me ramena à la réalité et mon cœur accéléra sa course lorsque je vis celui qui était chargé de m'emmener à son maitre.

Ma torture ne s'arrêtera pas aujourd'hui...


	2. Chapter 2

LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIR

Je fermais les yeux aussi serrés que possible tendit que mon bourreau me plongeait dans cette eau glacé. Mon corps était lié à lui même par une multitude de cordelettes, contorsionnant douloureusement mes membres. Les liens se serrèrent violemment autour de moi et on m'extirpa de l'eau comme un poisson accroché à une canne à pêche. Sa poigne s'empara de ma chevelure et mes poumons retrouvèrent l'air dont ils avaient tant besoin. Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre deux bouffés d'oxygène qu'il arracha les cordes de mon corps sans ménagement.

Je ne rouvrais cependant pas les yeux, avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais jamais à les rouvrir. Je sentis ensuite quelque chose de sec passant sur mon corps, apparemment on ne me laisserait pas mourir d'une pneumonie. Ma tête cogna ce que je crus être du béton, mais je n'en fus pas certaine, mes sens paraissaient souvent me tromper ces derniers temps, comme si mon esprit était déréglé. D'ailleurs, il devait l'être.

Mes mains et mes poignées furent attachés de nouveau, mais à une table cette fois-ci et par des sangles étrangement fines, certainement en fer. Une touche glaciale passa de mon épaule à ma cuisse. On me parlait, mais je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter. Pourquoi faire? Que pourrais-je répondre? N'avais-je pas suffisamment supplié pour ma mort?

Une phrase cependant échappa au rempart invisible que mon esprit avait battit.

- Je briserais ton corps et ton esprit finira par suivre! Grogna mon bourreau telle une promesse

Était-il stupide? J'étais déjà brisé de part en part. Mon corps et mon esprit ne faisaient que répondre à une logique étrange de survie... l'instinct? Je n'en étais pas très sur, mais après y avoir réfléchis mainte et mainte fois, je n'avais trouvé que cette réponse. Mon esprit pouvait supplier autant qu'il le souhaitait, mon corps tiendrait autant qu'il le pourrait. C'était un peu comme si les deux n'avait plus de réelle connexion, comme s'ils ne travaillaient plus de concert, l'un voulait en finir tendit que l'autre luttait pour sa vie. Pathétique!

Mais n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours été? Cette fille pathétique, amoureuse, romantique, naïve, curieuse qui se pensait courageuse. Oui, je m'étais pensé courageuse, j'étais si sur de pouvoir faire face à l'horreur du monde d'Edward, si certaine que mon esprit était assez fort pour ça. D'ailleurs, dans ma stupidité, avoir fait face à James en allant seule le retrouver avait été une soit disant preuve de ma capacité à faire face à ce monde teinté de rouge. Quelques blessures plus tard, je m'étais sentis presque invincible. Il fallait l'être pour survivre à cela, non?

Et bien non, j'avais simplement été à milles lieux de comprendre que les ténèbres survivaient dans un gouffre sans fin, tout comme la souffrance.

Il n'y a juste aucune limite à ce qu'un être peu supporter, tant que son corps est capable de tenir la distance et en ce moment même, mon bourreau faisait le nécessaire pour que mon corps ait la force de survivre. Je me surpris en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être immortelle, dieu seul sait quel genre de tortures j'aurais eu à supporter si mon corps avait été pratiquement indestructible. Je grimaçais à l'idée. Je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir, pourtant comme pour témoigner que mon raisonnement tenait la route, mon esprit se mit à jouer toutes sortes de scènes ignobles, des tortures prévus exclusivement pour les immortels. J'étais dans un lieu, qui j'en étais sur, se prêtait parfaitement à ce type d'activités. Je devais de toute façon être l'une des rares humaines à avoir eu le plaisir de visiter les jaules de cet endroit atroce, l'une des rares à avoir goutter à leurs talents pour la torture, puisqu'en règle générale, ils se contentaient de nous manger...

- Isabella, entendis-je au milieu de ma profonde réflexion. Ton esprit sera bientôt à moi

Je voulais tellement lui donner ce qu'il voulait que j'en arrivais à essayer de me concentrer pour lui faire partager mes sanglantes pensées, mais je savais que c'était peine perdu, il n'y avait rien à faire. J'étais simplement imperméable et même si j'étais loin d'imaginer tous ce qu'ils pourraient me faire pour arriver à leurs fins, au fond j'étais certaine que déverrouiller mon esprit était impossible, cela semblait être une telle évidence pour moi, parce que même si à cet instant ma capacité était ma pire ennemie, en temps normal, elle était tout simplement ma force, elle était ce qui me définissait, elle était moi.

Je savais donc avec certitude que le seul moyen de pénétrer mon esprit était de me tuer, autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Ce qui m'étonnais c'est que malgré l'intelligence de l'être qui s'évertuer à percer mes secrets, il ne semblait absolument pas disposer à accepter cette évidence.

J'en étais donc arrivé à me demander s'il voulait réellement percer quelque chose ou s'il voulait simplement se venger de son impuissance face à la pauvre humaine que j'étais.

Mon corps sursauta lorsque son ongle coupa ma peau à diverses endroits, me ramenant instantanément à la réalité. On pourrait croire qu'un ongle est un ongle, mais dans le cas des vampires, cela avait toutes les caractéristiques d'un bon couteau, la première étant de trancher, je devais m'avouer que les siens étaient particulièrement bien aiguisés.

Heureusement pour moi (ou peut-être malheureusement) ses lames à lui n'étaient pas assez longues pour entrer en profondeur dans ma chaire, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de souffrir atrocement alors que je sentais le sang glisser sur ma peau tendit que l'odeur métallique attaquait mon nez. J'eus brusquement envi de vomir, mais je ravalais ma salive. La dernière fois que j'avais régurgité sur mon agresseur, je l'avais amèrement regretté.

J'avais bêtement pensé dans mes débuts que je pourrais faire en sorte de mourir de faim. D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'on m'avait balancé ma gamelle, je m'étais juré de ne jamais touché une telle horreur, mais après plusieurs jours à refuser toutes nourritures, on m'avait tout simplement attaché pour me faire avaler de force en m'expliquant que ma fin serait loin d'être aussi douce.

Et depuis, j'avais bien compris la leçon, effectivement, rien ne serait simple. Ma vie n'avait pas la moindre importance, en particulier ici, les humains étant capable de torturer d'autres humains, je n'étais donc pas surprise de constater ce que des vampires pouvait me faire.

J'avais cependant souris une ou deux fois depuis ma présence dans ces lieux. En particulier lorsque la petite blonde aux yeux rouges avait implosé de colère tendit que sa concentration ne donnait rien. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'on pouvait à ce point haïr le fait d'être incapable de provoquer la douleur. Personnellement, à sa place j'aurais été plutôt soulagé de ne pas être capable de faire du mal, mais encore une fois, je n'étais qu'un être naïf et sans doute stupide. La deuxième fois que j'avais souris fut quelques secondes après avoir fait face au visage déformé de la blonde, lorsque mon bourreau lui-même avait tenté de me protéger d'elle. Bien sur, je n'avais pas été naïve à ce sujet, bien consciente que me protéger d'elle n'avait pour but que de ne pas pouvoir être protégé de lui. En me laissant mourir, il ratait son plaisir.

Je ressentis une pointe de colère lorsqu'à nouveau, on me tira de mon seul échappatoire à la folie, quoi que je n'étais au fond plus très sur d'être réellement saine d'esprit, mais qui pourrait conserver cela dans ma position?

Je grimaçais donc plus de colère que de douleur lorsqu'on desserra les sangles me maintenant fermement à cette table, ma table. Quelqu'un d'autre pénétra dans la pièce et me gifla en pensant peut-être que je m'étais endormis ou peut-être juste par plaisir. Mon visage pivota violemment vers la droite sous la force du coup, puis on agrippa mon bras pour me trainer dehors.

La séance d'aujourd'hui était donc terminé? Étrange, il me semblait que cela durait plus longtemps que cela d'habitude. Je poussais un gémissement, cette fois-ci réaction à la douleur, lorsqu'il préféra empoigner mes cheveux plutôt que mon bras pour m'entrainer avec lui. Je tentais d'ouvrir un œil, mais même cet exercice était douloureux et puis ma vision était étrangement trouble, je ne me souvenais pourtant pas avoir été blessé aux yeux.

Lorsqu'enfin, je vis plus ou moins la direction dans laquelle nous allions, je me demandais ce qui allait se passer. Nous montions quelque part au lieu de descendre aux prisons. Étrange donc. Ce dont j'étais sur, c'est qu'on ne m'emmenait pas dans ce lieu pour une partie de plaisir.

Alors ce n'était pas terminé?

Je fus à nouveau plongé dans l'eau et je poussais un cri strident en réponse aux brulures que provoquait l'eau chaude sur mes coupures. Quelqu'un me savonna bien évidemment sans faire preuve de douceur, aucune. Sans même essayer d'éviter les plaies, certaines s'étaient d'ailleurs rouvertes. On me balança ensuite sur un lit pour me sécher, puis pour placer quelques pansements sur mes blessures sanglantes et lorsque je crus enfin être tranquille, le vampire s'adressa à moi, du moins c'est d'abords ce que je crus.

- Je n'en reviens pas qu'on me demande de faire ça! Grogna-t-il pour lui même. Tout ça parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire sans la tuer

Évidemment, toutes sortes de questions fusaient dans mon esprit. De quoi parlait-il? Fut la dernière qui me vint avant qu'il ne déplace mon corps sur le lit et me pousse violemment contre le matelas pour m'y allonger.

- Si Heidi apprend ça, elle en souffrira, murmura-t-il encore une fois pour lui même. Tout ça c'est de ta faute, humaine!

Il grogna la dernière phrase à mon intention avec une telle quantité de haine dans la voix que je fus surprise qu'il soit capable de résister à son désir d'en finir avec ma pathétique carcasse.

Oui, je sais, pensais-je tristement alors qu'il écarta mes cuisses sans vergogne. Tout cela est de ma faute

Je me surpris à penser à Edward tendit que mon esprit paraissait vouloir désespérément s'échapper de mon corps, grattant douloureusement l'intérieur de mon crane comme pour essayer de trouver une faille dans laquelle se glisser. Cela aurait-il été la même chose avec celui que j'avais aimé? Sa peau m'aurait-elle parut si glaciale ou l'amour que j'avais pour lui aurait-elle suffit à me réchauffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu? Aurait-il été capable de faire preuve de douceur? M'aurait-il murmuré son affection pour faire passer la douleur?

S'il y avait bien une évidence pour moi, c'est que je n'aurais pu regretté ce moment avec Edward, je l'avais tant aimé. Aimé, oui, parce qu'à présent, je ne me sentais plus capable d'amour, je ne me sentais plus capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'était d'ailleurs certainement pour cette raison que je ne pleurais même pas alors que mon violeur me martelait avec force encore et encore.

Non, je ne pleurais pas. Je pourrais même dire que je me fichais totalement de ce qu'il était en train de me faire. Je m'étais simplement contenté de fermer les yeux et de replonger dans mes pensées, essayant tant bien que mal de ressentir quelque chose, non pas en réponse à ce que je vivais à cet instant, mais à l'image de celui que j'avais tant aimé se jouant dans mon esprit. Au bout d'un moment j'en arrivais même à me poser des questions stupides sur ceux qui avaient un jour étaient important pour moi. Me demandant en premier lieu comment je réagirais si je revoyais un jour Edward. Mes sentiments renaitraient-ils à la seconde ou mes yeux se poseraient sur lui?

Je tentais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur lui, puis son image se brouilla pour faire brusquement apparaitre Charly et Renée. Alice, Jacob, mes amis...

Serais-je même capable de ressentir à nouveau de l'amour pour mes parents, de l'affection pour mes amis?

Bien que je savais cela impossible sachant que mon seul échappatoire ne pouvait être que la mort, ces questions s'imposaient à moi réclamant des réponses que j'étais incapable d'offrir.

Quelque chose s'était brisé dans mon esprit jusqu'à atteindre les tréfonds de mon âme et je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir m'en plaindre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qui me permettait de supporter les mains de ce vampire sur moi? N'était-ce pas ce qui m'empêchait de pleurer comme la petite chose fragile que j'étais? N'était-ce pas ce qui m'offrait ce rempart entre ce corps qui n'était visiblement plus le mien depuis un moment et mon esprit me suppliant de le laisser aller? N'était-ce pas ce qui m'empêchait de m'inquiéter pour l'avenir?

Oui, ma capacité à ressentir se mourrait, mais je ne pouvais au fond qu'en remercier le ciel. Alors comme pour encourager mes émotions à disparaître, je commençais doucement à fredonner en me forçant à ne pas prêter attention au sang qui s'écoulait entre mes jambes, ainsi qu'à l'horrible douleur paraissant vouloir me déchirer.

- Laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir, laissez-moi mourir...


	3. Chapter 3

Première apparition de notre Jasper...

Merci pour vos com

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

CHANGEMENT

Pov Jasper

Demain, cela fera un an. Un an que je n'avais pas été assez prudent, un an que j'avais provoqué une situation qui avait eu des conséquences déplorables sur certains d'entre nous. Un an que je ne parvenais pas à me pardonner.

Certains d'entre nous, oui. Parce qu'à ma grande surprise, la tristesse avait envahit chacun d'entre nous, tous les membres de cette famille, sauf... Alice. J'avais finis par arriver à la conclusion qu'elle préférait simplement arrêter de penser à elle pour ne pas se laisser accabler par la douleur. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit et je m'en étais contenté. Peut-être avais-je tord? Peut-être qu'Alice était capable d'oublier aussi rapidement quelqu'un qu'elle avait considéré comme sa sœur, non pas dans ses ressentis, mais dans son comportement, parce qu'à la vérité, Alice n'a jamais autant tenu à Bella que le laissait croire son comportement.

Je n'avais cependant jamais cherché à comprendre. Pourquoi faire? Si Alice voulait s'amuser avec Bella en jouant avec elle comme on jouait avec un chiot avant de l'abandonner sur le rebord de la route une fois qu'on en était fatigué, c'était son plaisir. Elle était ma femme et je n'allais pas la juger après ce que j'avais fait aux humains dans le passé. Ce que je ferais encore aujourd'hui si je ne tenais pas à ce point à ce petit bout de femme.

J'avais beau avoir intégré cette famille, les humains sont et resteront à mes yeux, notre principale source de nourriture. C'est un fait, c'est ainsi que nous avons été créé.

Pourtant, cela ne m'empêchait pas de me sentir mal. Bien sur, ce fut en grande partie pour Edward, du moins au début, puisque maintenant, il filait le parfait amour avec Tanya. Mais j'avais eu mainte et mainte fois l'occasion de repenser à elle, à la raison pour laquelle j'étais resté loin d'elle lorsqu'elle était avec nous. Ce fut en grande partie à cause de la soif d'Edward. Lorsqu'il était près d'elle, sa soif ajouté à la mienne était insupportable, mais lorsqu'elle était seule (ce qui était relativement rare) il m'était arrivé d'être accablé par une sensation étrange, un besoin de la connaître, de la comprendre, parfois même de la toucher. Je m'étais sentis si honteux à chaque fois. J'étais sans nulle doute un monstre, mais un monstre loyal, tromper ma femme ne faisait pas partit de mes habitudes, ni trahir mon frère. Cependant, je devais m'avouer qu'il m'était arrivé de la regarder de manière inconvenante, autant dire que parfois, cacher mes pensées à mon cher frère n'avait pas été chose aisé. Je m'étais à plusieurs reprises amusé en me demandant si Alice n'était pas au courant de mon petit penchant, elle semblait s'évertuer à la vêtir de la pire façon qui soit. En repensant à cette fameuse soirée d'anniversaire, je la revois encore descendre les escaliers affublé de cette hideuse robe verte et de ses tennis tout aussi ignobles. Alice avait pourtant habitude d'avoir du goût. Peut-être tentait-elle de s'amuser également de cela avec elle?

Lorsqu'Edward nous avait annoncé « officiellement » son accouplement avec la succube incapable de garder les cuisses fermés, Esmée avait émit l'idée de prendre des nouvelles de Bella, ce à quoi Alice s'était immédiatement opposé si violemment qu'elle en avait choqué toute la famille. En remarquant nos mines déconfites, elle s'était contenté de s'excuser en disant que nous devions la laisser avoir une vie normale, que nous ne pouvions réapparaitre du jour au lendemain juste pour la regarder vieillir. Edward avait soutenue son point de vue, il avait donc été décidé d'oublier cette idée.

J'aimais Alice, je l'aimais vraiment. Mais j'aimais aussi l'honnêteté et c'est ce jour là que je pris conscience qu'elle cachait quelque chose, j'étais incapable cependant de mettre le doigt dessus, incapable de prendre la mesure de ce fameux mensonge. Était-ce simplement le fait qu'elle n'osait avouer son indifférence pour cette jeune femme qu'elle avait soit disant fait passer pour sa sœur ou était-ce plus que ça? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais quelque soit la taille de ce mensonge, je ne l'acceptais pas, je n'aimais pas ça et Alice le savait. Je pouvais tout accepter d'elle, tout lui pardonner, sauf le mensonge et la tromperie.

Durant mes nombreuses années durant lesquelles je n'avais été qu'un démon siégeant en enfer, je n'avais eu que ça. Peter était celui qui m'avait fait découvrir la loyauté, l'amitié et l'amour. Il était le premier que j'avais aimé comme un frère depuis mon réveil, celui qui m'avait juré ne jamais me trahir, m'assurant qu'il préférait mourir, je l'avais cru et depuis, je ne l'avais jamais regretté.

Dans un monde ou la plupart de ceux qui vous entoure sont capable de vous broyer le corps, le cœur et l'âme, trouver un peu de loyauté avait été salvateur pour moi. Alice m'avait peut-être sauvé de la solitude, mais c'est Peter qui avait sauvé le peu d'humanité dont je disposais. La chose qui m'avait permit de ressentir de l'amour pour cette petite voyante qui était devenu ma femme avait été la préservation des quelques pans de mon humanité et Peter avait été le seul à permettre cela. L'égo d'Alice en avait prit un coup lorsque je lui avais expliqué, mais je ne pouvais pas lui demander l'honnêteté si lorsqu'une question m'était posé, je répondais de sorte à préserver ses sentiments.

La vérité est trop importante en ce monde pour être lésé, la vérité est tout ce qui compte vraiment, elle n'est ni bonne, ni mauvaise. Elle est, c'est tout.

Rares sont les humains qui prennent conscience de cela, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que leur société ne sera jamais en mesure de fonctionner correctement, d'être juste. On ne construit rien de solide ou durable sur un mensonge.

J'étais un vampire et j'avais tout le temps nécessaire pour faire preuve d'un peu de sagesse. Sagesse à laquelle j'avais commencé à réfléchir après avoir quitté Maria et avant de rencontrer Alice. J'avais le temps de comprendre pourquoi ce monde ne fonctionnait pas et ma conclusion se résumait à un seul mot.

Mensonge.

Et c'était exactement le même mot, la même source, la même merde qui faisait que je commençais sérieusement à en vouloir à Alice. J'attendais, sage et silencieux qu'elle prenne la peine de répondre à mes questions tout aussi silencieuses. Mais rien, juste de la gêne, parfois, une ombre de culpabilité, mais rien d'autre. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'intention de m'avouer quoi que ce soit et je ne parvenais pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait à ce point nécessiter le mensonge. On ne ment pas à ceux qu'on aime, le mensonge ne doit être qu'un dernier recourt auprès de ceux qui ne sont rien, mais qui peuvent nous être utile tout au long de notre vie.

Ma femme n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de me mentir. Elle connaissait les règles et elle savait que bientôt, j'allais devoir les lui rappeler. J'étais cependant un homme patient et j'étais près à dépasser les lignes marquant mes limites en espérant que celles-ci n'atteignent pas ma colère.

J'avais donc attendu, encore et encore. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui donner plus, mais je n'étais pas sur d'en être encore capable, un an, n'est-ce pas suffisant?

Même si elle ne paraissait pas souffrir, ce n'était pas le cas du reste de la famille. Esmée était accablé tout autant que Carlisle. Celui qui en souffrait le plus ensuite était Emmet et contre tout attente, sa chère femme arrivait juste après. Puis il y avait moi. Moi qui me sentais responsable de leur peine, moi qui ressentais une tristesse étrange. Un manque inexplicable.

En prenant un grande inspiration, j'attrapais mon portable que je scrutais un long moment et à l'instant ou je m'apprêtais à composer le numéro de téléphone, pas vraiment pour lui parler, mais plutôt pour obtenir de ses nouvelles, d'une manière ou d'une autre, celui-ci ce mit à sonner. Alice.

- Oui, chérie? Répondis-je en soupirant

- Ne fais pas ça!

Je fermais les yeux essayant de me remettre de son cri strident.

- Je vais simplement contacter son père et me faire passer pour un de ses camarades de classe afin de savoir si elle va bien. Rien de plus. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça t'ennuie autant

- Elle va bien. Je te l'ai dit, Jasper! Grogna-t-elle. Pourquoi mes visions ne te suffisent pas?

Je dû me faire souffrance pour ne pas broyer le téléphone entre mes doigts. Je savais que la ligne venait d'être rompu, celle-là même qui allait marquer un tournant dans mon existence.

- Peut-être que si tes mensonges ne me titillaient pas sans cesse, cela me suffirait en effet, rétorquais-je d'un ton froid et menaçant. Je commence à être sérieusement fatigué, Alice. Je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais tu sais aussi ce que je pense du mensonge et je pense que nous allons devoir régler ce problème rapidement. Rentre.

Silence. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire. J'étais un mâle plutôt gentil en comparaison du passé que je trainais, mais j'en arrivais à me demander si je n'avais pas été trop doux avec elle, trop gentil, trop passif et le vampire dominateur en moi commençait sérieusement à s'agiter, réclamant de remettre la femelle à sa place, de l'obliger à respecter les règles.

- Jazzy! Tu n'es pas ce genre d'homme, murmura-t-elle

- Non, mais je suis ce genre de vampire! Grognais-je hors de moi. A la maison. Maintenant!

La dessus, je raccrochais haletant, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas perdre le contrôle. J'avais trop attendu, j'avais été trop patient et à présent je ressentais le besoin de relâcher ma domination. J'avais beau ressentir ce besoin, indigné par son comportement, en plus de soixante ans de mariage, je n'avais jamais voulus utiliser ce genre de méthode et j'avais peur non seulement de ce que j'allais découvrir, mais aussi de ce que j'étais capable de lui faire.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à tous,

Je sais que ça fait un bail pour cette histoire, mais elle demande vraiment un certain état d'esprit que je n'avais pas eu depuis un moment. J'ai modifié ce chapitre parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas et qu'il m'empêchait de mettre en place le 5eme comme je le désirai.

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

DÉCISION

Des mois, j'étais ici depuis des mois. Je serais incapable de dire combien, mais j'étais sur que mon séjour devenait beaucoup trop long à mon goût. Aro semblait désespéré. Il ne voulait toujours pas me tuer et devenait de plus en plus obsédé à l'idée d'obtenir son passage jusqu'à mon esprit. Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ni la torture physique, ni les violes, ni même les pouvoirs des nombreux vampires qu'il avait fait venir des quatre coins du monde.

Cependant, me torturer semblait apporter un certain soulagement à sa frustration. J'avais donc vite ravalé l'espoir qu'il en finisse avec moi, non, il s'amusait beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs, j'étais devenu le phénomène de foire de tout ce fichu château. Certains vampires passaient me voir dans ma cage, comme on va visiter les animaux d'un zoo. Sachant ce qu'ils devaient ressentir enfermés de la sorte, devant supporter les rires vicieux de ceux qui se tenaient hors de la cage, ma sympathie envers ces pauvres bêtes avait décuplée. Après tout, c'est ce que j'étais devenu dans tous les sens du termes une bête.

Je portais à présent tellement de cicatrices sur mon corps, qu'on pouvait se demander si j'étais toujours humaine. Les brûlures étaient certainement le pire, non seulement à cause de la douleur physique, mais aussi à cause des cicatrices. Non pas que j'avais un quelconque intérêt à l'état de mon corps, mais lorsque j'étais enfin seule, elles ne faisaient que me rappeler ce qui m'attendait la prochaine fois qu'on viendrait me chercher.

J'étais honnêtement surprise, impressionné même. Comment étaient-ils parvenu à me maintenir en vie tenait encore du mystère pour moi. Je ne savais même pas qu'un être humain pouvait supporter ce genre de traitement.

On m'a brisé les jambes, les doigts, les côtes, coupé, brûlé, tenté de me noyer, violé... mais j'étais encore là, à observer le plafond comme s'il s'agissait d'un magnifique paysage. Et bien, tout ce que je voyais me paraissait magnifique lorsque j'étais seule.

J'avais découvert que certains vampires avaient réellement prit pitié pour moi, mais aucun ne se risquait à dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que leur cher maître n'aurait aucun mal à l'apprendre. Par contre, pour d'autre comme Jane, j'étais une sorte de pustule immonde, une perte d'espace et de temps. Bien que je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire sur la question. Elle ne voulait que me tuer, je ne voulais que mourir. A tel point qu'à chaque fois que j'avais la chance de la voir, je m'amusais à la provoquer, espérant que l'une de ces fameuses colère m'offre enfin ma libération. Malheureusement, elle était beaucoup trop maligne pour ça, par ailleurs, je soupçonnais sa profonde aversion pour ma personne comme l'illustration de sa jalousie. Elle manquait l'attention de ce porc qu'elle appelait maître. Dieu, si j'avais pu lui rendre son attention, j'en aurai été ravi, cependant, j'étais sur que « l'attention » que son maître me porter n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

J'avais cependant failli obtenir ce que je voulais la dernière fois que mon cher violeur était venu me rendre visite. Apparemment sa dulcinée ne voulait plus de lui et bien sur, j'en étais l'unique responsable, il y avait été si fort que j'avais fini par m'évanouir à peine avait-il commencé.

Malheureusement, je me réveillais quelques temps après dans ma cage, allongé sur ma couche de fortune, le bassin fracturé, quelques doigts brisés et un hématome sur le côté droit de mon visage.

Ils avaient enlevé un médecin humain afin de me soigner, celui-ci chargé de s'occuper de moi durant ma « convalescence ». En toute honnêteté, je me sentais plutôt mal pour lui, d'autant que j'étais sur qu'il finirait par servir de repas dès que sa mission serait achevé.

J'avais beau lui avoir répété encore et encore ce qui allait lui arriver, il ne voulait pas me croire. Il gardait espoir que comme promit, ils allaient le libérer dès que je serais guéris.

Pas avec ce qu'il avait vu.

J'espérais bêtement faire durer cette fameuse convalescence le plus longtemps possible, mais sachant que mon médecin personnel avait hâte de partir d'ici, je me doutais qu'il ne prendrait pas la peine de feinter avec moi. Si seulement il savait que cela lui permettrait aussi de vivre plus longtemps.

Je l'avais également supplié de me tuer, mais bien sur, après les instructions très strictes qu'il avait reçu, il n'était bien évidemment pas question pour lui de me rendre service. Alors que pouvais-je faire d'autre que de truquer autant que possible ma paralysie ? Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je pouvais de nouveau me déplacer, mais j'espérais le garder pour moi aussi longtemps que possible.

Malheureusement, mon répit allait rapidement prendre fin.

- Tu es sur de toi ? Entendis-je derrière la porte

Il eut une pause de quelques secondes ou peut-être que la personne ne parlait pas assez fort, mais la voix de Richard se fit enfin entendre.

- Oui monsieur. Je suis sur qu'elle peut se déplacer, affirma-t-il la voix tremblante

- Bien. Nous allons vérifier. Si tu as raison, tu pourras rentrer chez toi dès aujourd'hui

Je fermais les yeux alors que le verrou de la porte agressa mes oreilles. Tentant tant bien que mal de retenir mes larmes. Je rouvrais les yeux pour voir le docteur m'adresser un regard peiné, tendit que mon bourreau, lui, me souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, visiblement très heureux à l'idée de me retrouver.

- Alors, mon animal de compagnie. J'entends que tu feintes la maladie ?

Sa voix était si douce et enjoué qu'il était presque difficile de l'apparenter au genre de monstre qu'il était. Je pris une profonde inspiration pour me préparer à la douleur, elle était si familière à présent.

Un peu comme une vieille amie. Foiré, n'est-ce pas ?

Évidemment, je ne me fatiguais plus à répondre. À part quelques mots échangés avec Richard pour lui conseiller de tenter de fuir après m'avoir tué, je restai le plus souvent silencieuse. Ne prenant pas la peine de converser avec le roi des psychopathes, ni même avec l'un de ses sous-fifres.

Il s'avança vers moi très lentement, comme s'il désirait profiter de chaque seconde. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu s'amuser avec moi, je me doutais que ça avait dû lui manquer.

Il se baissa légèrement pour atteindre mon bras et me leva d'un coup sec, me faisant hurler dans la douleur par la même occasion. Même si j'étais à présent capable de me déplacer, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je ne ressentais plus aucune douleur.

Le monstre étira plus largement son sourire et glissa un doigt sur ma joue.

- Nos petits rendez-vous m'ont tellement manqués, murmura-t-il presque amoureusement. J'ai prévu tant de nouveaux jeux pour toi...

Je n'en doute pas, pensais-je en scrutant ses iris rouges qui semblaient dansés dans la joies de nos retrouvailles. Il me relâcha soudainement et se tourna vers Richard qui regardait le sol avec intérêt. Je vis son visage se crisper lorsqu'Aro marcha dans sa direction et je ne pouvais que secouer la tête à sa naïveté en sachant ce qui allait lui arriver.

À la vérité, je n'arrivais même plus à être choqué tant j'avais été témoin des repas de mes ravisseurs. Bien sur, j'étais un peu triste pour le médecin, mais il n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Une simple fourmis sur terre, tout comme moi.

Richard releva la tête en sentant Aro s'arrêter juste devant lui et son visage mua de crispé à terrorisé en un instant.

- Tu aurais sans doute dû suivre ses conseils et tenter de t'échapper, ria cruellement le vampire. Peut-être aurais-tu eu une chance, malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais...

La dessus, il s'empara du poignée du médecin avant même que celui-ci puisse bouger et le brisa dans un angle qui n'avait rien de naturel. Aro s'esclaffa joyeusement au cri d'agonie de l'homme et en fit de même avec l'autre poignée.

Depuis des mois, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander s'il ne s'amusait de la sorte qu'avec moi.

Et bien, j'avais ma réponse.

Les supplications ne firent que rire d'avantage le monstre qui fit durer son plaisir quelques minutes avant de mordre violemment dans le cou de Richard.

Et puis rapidement, c'était déjà fini. Heureusement pour lui, malheureusement pas pour moi.

A peine avait-il fini son repas que mon cher bourreau se tourna vers moi, toujours souriant, un filet de sang s'échappant sur son menton. Il me regarda sans rien dire durant un long moment, puis revint vers moi, avec la même lenteur affligeante qui me paraissait grotesque connaissant sa vitesse naturelle.

Il se pencha sur moi et passa sa langue ensanglanté sur ma joue, puis se recula légèrement, visiblement amusé par la mine écœuré que j'affichais.

- Un vampire avec un pouvoir étonnant va me rendre visite aujourd'hui, m'informa-il comme si nous étions de proches amis. Si je ne parviens pas à entrer dans ton esprit, peut-être pourrais-je te transformer en marionnette ?

Sans une autre parole, il se redressa et disparut en refermant la porte derrière lui, me laissant avec le cadavre du médecin sur le sol, ainsi que son sang sur le visage.


	5. Chapter 5

VISION D'HORREUR

Pov Carlisle

Je me perdais dans mes souvenirs alors que mon regard scrutait les nuages frottant autour de l'avion. Depuis des mois, la famille que je m'étais évertué à créé s'effritait lentement. D'abord par notre décision de quitter Forks, ou du moins, de suivre la décision d'Edward de fuir de la sorte. Ensuite par la violente dispute qui paraissait s'être déroulé entre Alice et Jasper, puis par la disparition de celle-ci, suivit après quelques mois du départ de Jasper... cette famille se disloquait littéralement. Je ne cessai de me demander ce que j'avais bien pu faire de travers, ce que je n'avais pas fait, ce que j'aurai dû faire...

Avais-je eu tord de laisser à Edward la liberté de fréquenter une humaine en sachant les risques que cela comportait ? Aurais-je dû le lui interdire ? Être plus sévère ?

Mais le pauvre avait été si seul, durant si longtemps que je n'avais tout simplement pas eu le cœur de lui refuser. Ce fut la première fois qu'il portait un quelconque intérêt à l'idée de s'accoupler et après lui avoir imposé la vu de nos bonheurs à tous, qui étais-je pour lui refuser le sien ?

La famille avait commencé à se désagrégé depuis Bella et après les événements de cette dernière année, nous en revenions à elle.

Je n'avais pas voulu croire Jasper lorsqu'il avait expliqué qu'Alice cachait quelque chose de si grave, qu'elle semblait avoir préféré fuir pour préserver le secret. Notre fille adoptive nous connaissait trop bien, elle savait que quelque soit ses erreurs, nous serions en mesure de lui pardonner, de la soutenir et de l'aider, alors pourquoi disparaître de la sorte ? Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si Jasper n'était pas simplement responsable de son départ ou si elle avait entrevu un avenir inquiétant la poussant à le fuir.

Malheureusement, l'appel étrange d'Aro ne pouvait que me faire douter.

La seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'était qu'Alice était quelqu'un de bien, quelque soit les raisons pour laquelle elle avait cru bon de retenir ces informations de nous, elles devaient forcement être bonnes.

Étant le leader de cette famille, je n'avais pas été capable d'incomber aux tâches qui étaient miennes. Je n'étais pas parvenu à me comporter comme le chef de clan que j'étais. Privilégiant les sentiments au bon sens, oubliant trop souvent que malgré notre profond désir d'adopter un train de vie aussi humain que possible, nous étions toujours des vampires, régis par des lois que nous nous devions de respecter. Lois intransigeantes que j'avais contribué à violer tout en connaissant les conséquences de cette désobéissance pour l'avoir observé à mainte reprises lors de ma vie auprès de ceux qui semblaient aujourd'hui prêt à nous punir.

À présent, il était temps d'en payer le prix. J'avais eu beau supplier Aro de me laisser venir sans le reste de ma famille, tentant de lui faire comprendre que j'avais été le seul à autoriser cette relation entre Edward et l'humaine, celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il en était arriver à menacer de venir lui-même nous chercher et je connaissais trop bien Aro pour faire l'erreur de le contrarier d'avantage, c'était la dernière chose à faire.

Je n'étais pas parvenu à joindre Edward et cela n'avait fait que nourrir le ressentiment de Rosalie à son égard. Sachant qu'à présent, celui-ci semblait avoir tout oublié de la fameuse petite humaine, vivant son idylle avec Tanya sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit avait eu tendance à faire naître l'animosité au sein du clan, d'abord de la part de Jasper et Rosalie, mais à présent également de celle d'Esmée et Emmet. Ils ne comprenaient tout simplement pourquoi il avait mit toute notre famille dans un tel danger pour... rien. Finir avec une femelle qui le convoitait depuis des décennies. Pourquoi avait-il fallut l'abandon de Bella pour le pousser dans les bras de Tanya ? Cela restait un mystère pour nous tous.

J'avais également tenté de joindre Alice, mais bien évidemment, celle-ci était introuvable. De toute façon, elle devait forcement être au courant des derniers événements et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle fasse une brusque apparition. Autant j'aurai souhaité pouvoir continuer à lui trouver des excuses, je n'en voyais plus aucune. Elle avait été la seule à encourager Edward dans cette relation avec Bella, puis également la seule à le soutenir lorsqu'il avait voulu la quitter. En toute honnêteté, je ne la comprenais plus. Pourquoi ne cesser de répéter que Bella ferait partit de notre clan si ce n'était pas le cas ? Pourquoi ne pas nous prévenir de ce qui allait arriver ? Pourquoi... disparaître ?

La main d'Esmée sur mon bras me ramena à la réalité et je fermai les yeux un instant de peur d'être incapable de cacher mon inquiétude. Je n'aimai pas l'idée de la mettre en danger, tout comme Emmet et Rosalie, et connaissant Aro, il ne nous avait certainement pas convoqué pour converser autour d'une tasse de thé. J'étais pratiquement sur qu'il ne nous détruirait pas, mais nous allions être puni pour avoir laissé une humaine vivre avec notre secret. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre pour voir ce que l'esprit tordu du Volturi avait concocté pour nous.

Pov narrateur

Les quelques membres du clan Cullen présent s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce remplit de plusieurs dizaine de vampires. Carlisle tentait de se tenir droit et sur de lui, ne souhaitant pas inquiéter d'avantage le reste de sa famille, mais il savait que toute cette mise en scène n'avait pas été préparé pour rien. Aro aimait le spectacle et malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient certainement devenir les acteurs de celui qui semblait se préparer.

- Mes chers amis ! S'exclama Aro en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains

Carlisle se crispa, ne reconnaissant que trop bien le comportement contradictoire du chef Volturi. Plus celui-ci paraissait enjoué et plus il savait qu'il devait s'attendre au pire. Le vieux vampire Italien aimait choquer, il aimait provoquer une réaction aussi violente que possible, il aimait lire la surprise, la peur et le désarroi sur les visages...

Aucun monstre siégeant au cœur des plus terribles histories humaines ne pouvait sur-planter Aro. Il était le monstre parmi les monstres. Il chérissait par dessus tout la puissante que semblait lui conférer la douleur des autres, il jouissait des cris et visages se contorsionnant dans l'horreur.

Si le diable avait un visage, ce serait celui d'Aro Volturi. Incontestablement.

Carlisle ferma les yeux durant un instant, usant de toutes ses forces pour reprendre contenance, il puisa dans les profondeurs de son esprit, priant silencieusement pour être capable de s'exprimer, mais à la vérité, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Avant qu'il n'est même le temps de rouvrir les yeux, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et il frémit en croyant reconnaître le fumet de l'humaine qu'il avait il y a encore peu accueillit au sein de sa famille. Il se mit à réciter des prières en latin dans son esprit, suppliant dieu de se tromper, lui demandant de le laisser prendre seul la punition qu'avait préparé Aro, car il savait qu'une humaine ne pourrait jamais supporter sa cruauté, encore moins cette pauvre Bella.

Il fut surprit du silence qui régnait dans la pièce et lorsqu'il trouva enfin la force de croiser le regard d'Aro, ce ne fut pas le visage du Volturi qu'il rencontra, mais une vision d'horreur.

En plus de trois cent ans d'existence, dont plus de quarante dans les rangs des Volturi, Carlisle avait été si sur d'avoir vu toute l'immondice vivant en ce monde. Il avait pu observer le pire chez les vampires, mais également chez les humains. Il avait vu tous les procédés les plus cruels amenant à la destruction d'un corps organique, les accidents, les ravages du temps, les tortures... tout. Il avait également contemplé le vice, la perversion et le sadisme de ceux de son genre, se croyant souvent tout puissant après avoir gagné en force, en intelligence et bien sur, après avoir gagné l'immortalité. Il était commun pour un vampire de trouver plaisir à se faire passer pour dieu face à un humain, ils étaient si faibles et les vampires si forts.

Il avait toujours été surpris de constater que les humains étaient tout aussi capable d'horreurs, ils parvenaient parfois même à faire pire. Après toutes ces années, le bon vampire était parvenu à gagner la capacité à mirer l'horreur sous toutes ses formes sans jamais faillir et il pensait sincèrement que le pire était derrière lui.

Il avait eu tord.

Il eu toutes les difficultés du monde à sortir de sa torpeur et ce fut juste assez pour entendre les sanglots et les cris autour de lui. Mais quelque soit les efforts qu'il tentait de faire pour se reprendre, la vision devant lui était beaucoup trop choquante pour qu'il parvienne à se souvenir que le reste de sa famille se tenait encore juste derrière lui, témoin de la même scène.

Là sous ses yeux, se tenait la petite humaine qu'ils avaient tous apprit à aimer. Du moins... ce qu'il en restait.

Carlisle avait vu le résultat de la haine et de la colère sur un corps humain, il avait vu toute sorte de cicatrices, des brûlures, des marques faites par divers objets, toutes ces choses innommables qu'était capable un esprit malade. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait vu pareille atrocité. La pauvre fille qu'il avait connu timide et souriante n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Ses yeux étaient certainement la seule parties de son corps intact et ils étaient morts, des puits sans fond ne débouchant sur rien, pas même une âme. Le reste de son corps était recouvert de cicatrices se superposant les unes aux autres, si nombreuses qu'à certains endroits, il était impossible d'entrevoir l'ancienne teinte de porcelaine qui avait fait sa beauté.

Elle était debout, droite comme un piquet, les yeux perdus droit devant, dans une réalité qu'il espérait bien différente de la présente.

L'apparition soudaine d'Aro en face de lui le fit sursauté violemment et sortir de ses pensées morbides. Il grimaça en remarquant le sourire amusé du vampire se tenant à moins d'un mètre de lui. Encore une fois, Carlisle lutait pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Mais toute l'intelligence dont il disposait ne l'aider pas à reprendre contenance. Que dire face à tant de monstruosité, de perversité.

Que diriez-vous au diable s'il se présentait devant vous ?

- Comment peux-tu ? Souffla-t-il faiblement

Il vit Aro rouler des yeux, souriant plus largement.

- Ho, je t'en pris, Carlisle, tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurnicher ? Ricana Aro. Et si tu dois chercher un coupable, je crois que tu peux te mettre en ligne, juste derrière ton cher fils. D'ailleurs, je ne le vois pas...

Carlisle baissa la tête, incapable de supporter d'avantage la vue du monstre. Il se sentait malade, d'autant plus en réalisant qu'indirectement, il était tout aussi coupable des sévices de la jeune fille. Il avait été stupide de céder aux caprices de son fils, sachant que celui-ci ne voudrait sans doute jamais transformer la pauvre humaine et par là même, assurant être incapable de la clamer comme sa compagne. À présent, sa conscience paraissait peser un poids si lourd à porter qu'il se sentait fléchir, écrasé par sa culpabilité et il avait beau chercher, il savait pertinemment que rien ne pourrait jamais réparer son erreur.

- Ce connard n'est pas là ! Entendit-il hurler brusquement derrière lui

Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'Emmet, une voix colérique, mais également brisée. Carlisle n'osait pas se retourner vers sa famille, il se savait incapable de soutenir leurs regards.

- Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse assister à notre petite réunion. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Chantonna Aro en passant le regard sur chaque vampire dans la salle. Malgré tous mes efforts, cette petite humaine est parvenu à résister à la plupart de nos pouvoirs. Après une longue réflexion, j'ai pris la décision de la transformer, après tout, l'enfant ne devrait pas avoir eu à supporter tout cela pour rien

Aro se mit à rire à gorge déployé tendit que Carlisle ne pouvait qu'imaginé la façon dont la pauvre jeune femme avait gagnée chacune de ses cicatrices. Soudainement, une émotion peu familière s'insinua dans son esprit la colère. Il devenait de plus en plus furieux à chaque seconde qui passe. Furieux contre Edward, furieux contre lui-même et à cette instant, surtout furieux contre Alice. Remarquant cela, Aro agita la main vers les jumeaux qui s'avancèrent sans jamais quitter Carlisle des yeux.

- A toutes fautes, ses conséquences, déclara doucement le Volturi. Il n'a pas été très difficile de savoir quoi faire pour vous punir, puisque vous tenez tant à vous comporter comme des humains, je suis sur que ce que je vous ai réservé sera parfait pour vous. Je serai presque tenté de vous faire apporter des sodas et du pop corn, rajouta-t-il amusé par sa pathétique boutade

- Aro...

- Pas un mot, mon cher ! Siffla le Volturi subitement hors de lui. Tu ne voudrais pas que ma merveilleuse Jane use de ses talents sur les membres de ton clan ? Je ne peux d'ailleurs que regretter l'absence du principal responsable, ainsi que de la petite voyante et de son compagnon

Le vampire se retourna pour se planter devant Bella qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas bougé d'un pouce. Il empoigna violemment sa chevelure, se récoltant quelques cris indignés de certains Cullen dont la plupart détournèrent les yeux, incapable d'en voir d'avantage.

- Isabella, tu as été et reste un véritable casse-tête pour moi. J'ai vraiment tout essayé pour percer ton secret et aujourd'hui, je ne puis que m'incliner devant ta capacité à me résister. J'ai décidé de te transformer et nous allons offrir un joli spectacle à nos amis ici présent, n'est-ce pas, ma chère enfant ?

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, totalement inconsciente de la réalité autour d'elle. Dans son esprit, elle était loin et n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en revenir. Avant que Carlisle n'est le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction, Aro poussa la jeune femme qui tomba lourdement au sol, puis il se tourna vers un vampire qui scrutait la scène avec un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres.

- Tu sais quoi faire, se contenta de déclarer Aro

Le vampire hocha la tête et détacha sa cape qui glissa sur le sol tout en s'avançant vers la pauvre fille qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se pencha sur elle et siffla férocement contre son oreille

- A quatre pattes, salope !

Mécaniquement, Bella se mit dans la position désiré et se retrouva sur ses genoux et sur ses mains, la tête baissé sur le carrelage blanc et noir. Ce fut lorsque le vampire se débarrassa de ses vêtements d'un geste vif que les Cullen prirent réellement conscience ce qui allait se passer. Esmée tomba littéralement à genoux, suppliant Aro d'arrêter, tendit qu'Emmet dû être retenu par deux gardes pour l'empêcher de sauter sur le vampire en question. Mais ce fut Rosalie qui eut la réaction la plus violente. Elle se mit à hurler si fort que les murs en tremblèrent.

- Bande de pourritures ! Siffla-t-elle prête à sauter en avant. Comment pouvez-vous, comment...

Elle fut brusquement interrompu par Jane qui apparut devant elle en souriant largement. Les grognements d'indignations de Rosalie se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements douloureux et elle s'écroula au sol sous le coup de la douleur infligé par la petite blonde.

Durant tout ce temps, le vampire s'apprêtant à prendre la pauvre humaine continua son administration sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il déchira les vêtements que portait la jeune femme et ne laissa que sa cape qu'il souleva pour laisser découvrir son corps aux yeux de tous. Sans même un avertissement, il s'engouffra violemment dans le corps de la pauvre fille qui broncha à peine, trop habitué à ce traitement pour réellement réagir. Un faible gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, puis elle ferma les yeux, s'enfonçant d'avantage dans son rêve éveillé.

Un rêve dans lequel elle avait l'habitude de se perdre. Un rêve ou elle ne savait rien des vampires, rien des Cullen ou de la douleur. Un rêve ou elle rencontrait un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec lequel elle construisait sa vie, avec lequel elle vieillissait, avec lequel elle mourrait.

Cela faisait un moment maintenant que Bella n'était plus vraiment capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit, son corps était là, mais son esprit l'avait quitté depuis bien longtemps à présent. Elle réfugiait ce qu'il en restait du mieux qu'elle pouvait en utilisant ses dernières forces pour alimenter son imagination, sa fuite... c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

- Je t'en pris... arrête ! Supplia Carlisle en faisant un pas en avant

Il n'eut pas le loisir de pouvoir se déplacer d'avantage puisqu'Alec s'empressa de le maintenir immobile... totalement immobile, l'obligeant même à garder les yeux ouverts face à la scène se jouant devant lui.

Il n'avait rien vu de si atroce et durant un instant, il se souvint que sa compagne, ainsi que cette pauvre Rosalie étaient juste derrière lui, assistant au même spectacle sordide. Il fut surprit de ne pas entendre l'humaine hurler d'avantage, elle devait pourtant souffrir atrocement. Le vampire ne se retenait pas, poussant sans pitié dans le petit corps fragile sous lui tendit que tous les vampires autour semblait profiter de la vue avec un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres.

- Allons, allons, mon cher Carlisle. Tu connaissais parfaitement la loi, tu as vécu ici quelques décennies, mon ami. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en vie, puisque visiblement vous ne vouliez pas d'elle pour rejoindre votre clan, hum ?

Carlisle se sentait comme un petit garçon prit en faute et à cet instant, c'est exactement ce qu'il était. Que devait-il répondre ? Aro avait raison, il connaissait la loi, mais dans son infini stupidité, il avait fait fi des usages pour répondre aux désirs égoïstes de son fils, puis aux conseils de sa voyante de fille. À présent, il comprenait à quel point il avait eu tord, à quel point il avait été stupide de penser pouvoir cacher une telle chose aux Volturi.

Malheureusement, maintenant c'était trop tard. Les seuls qui avaient eu un peu de bon sens avaient été Rosalie et Jasper, mais personne ne s'était fatigué à les écouter. Pourtant, à présent, ils en payaient tous deux également le prix. Jasper parce qu'il avait fini par y perdre sa place au sein du clan, ainsi que sa femme, Rosalie parce qu'elle était à l'instant contrainte d'être témoin d'une scène ne la ramenant qu'à ses propres souvenirs cauchemardesques.

Soudainement, le vampire qui agressait sauvagement la pauvre Bella se pencha sur son cou pour y planter ses dents, lui arrachant enfin un cri en réaction, puis d'un geste vif, il se dégagea d'elle et fit un bond en arrière. Le corps secouait de spasmes de Bella s'écrasa au sol tendit que quatre vampires s'approchèrent à leur tour, chacun choisissant un point avant de mordre durement sa chaire, ne la faisant hurler que d'avantage.

Enfin, lorsque tous les vampires se reculèrent, ce fut Aro qui se pencha sur son corps, empoignant sa chevelure sans ménagement, il la déplaça afin de montrer son visage aux membres du clan Cullen.

- Vous êtes les seuls responsables ! Déclara-t-il en affichant un sourire sardonique. Mais je pense que vous vous souviendrez tous de ce jour et que cette petite... désobéissance ne se reproduira plus...

La dessus, il mordit la jugulaire de la pauvre jeune fille sans jamais quitter Carlisle des yeux. Prenant plaisir à savourer le doux nectar tout en scrutant le regard d'horreur du malheureux vampire végétarien. Si quelque chose l'amusait par dessus tout, c'était observer la douleur quel quel soit et à cet instant, les yeux de Carlisle Cullen étaient torturés par quelque chose qui, il en était sur, le hanterait le reste de son existence.

Aucun des Cullen présent ce jour là ne serait capable de vivre en paix après avoir assisté à ça, il en était certain. Après ce jour, les Cullen ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous,_

_Afin de mettre un peu d'ordre et de finir plus rapidement les histoires qui sont les plus suivis, je vais mettre un terme à certaines d'entre elles, seulement celles qui son peu ou plus suivis._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, le prochain (avec Jasper) est presque terminé_

_Sandra_

* * *

**MULTIPLES CONSÉQUENCES**

Dès qu'Aro eut fini, il se redressa lentement sans quitter des yeux ceux de Carlisle tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres rougit par le sang de la pauvre fille, il fit signe à deux de ses gardes de transporter le corps hurlant hors de la salle. Il se sentait particulièrement satisfait de l'effet que son petit spectacle imaginé par son esprit pervers avait eut sur les membres du clan végétarien. Sans un mot, il retourna s'asseoir sur son trône, le même sourire sadique fermement accroché au visage.

Il reporta son attention sur le chef de clan qui paraissait aussi malade qu'un humain à l'agonie et étira d'avantage son sourire. Sa femme, visiblement aussi faible que lui, était toujours à genoux sur le sol carrelé, se balançant d'avant en arrière, les bras croisés sur le torse, s'y accrochant comme si elle craignait que son cœur puisse s'en échapper. Deux des gardes qui tenait le compagnon de la blonde ne faisait à présent que le soutenir pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer à son tour, alors que sa femme, quand à elle ne bougeait plus du tout, même ses iris semblaient fixer un point imaginaire devant elle.

- Bien, à présent je suis persuadé que vous avez appris votre leçon, plaisanta-t-il en passant le regard sur chacun des membres du clan. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on s'évertue à vivre dans un monde imaginaire, le retour à la réalité peut être pour le moins... percutant

Aro, Cauis et quelques gardes ricanèrent sans vergogne espérant pour la plupart une réaction, quelques mots leurs permettant d'agrémenter d'avantage l'humour particulier de la situation.

Mais Carlisle ne réagit pas, ni lui, ni aucun des membres présents de son clan, il ne semblait même pas avoir entendu les paroles du monstre, le corps de la pauvre humaine n'était plus avec eux, mais son esprit ne parvenait pas à l'effacer. Sa parfaite mémoire capable de continuer à mirer chacune des cicatrices avec une immonde précision, mais ce fut ses yeux morts qui semblaient réellement le hanter. Il avait mirer ce regard à mainte reprises dans son existence... sur les patients qu'il n'était pas parvenu à sauver, ils avaient tous ce même regard avant qu'il ne glisse doucement ses doigts sur leur peau froide afin d'en rabattre les paupières. Elle avait le regard d'un mort. Qu'avait-elle pu vivre ? Qu'avait fait ce monstre ? Et durant combien de temps ? Se demandait-il.

Aro qui mirait toujours le vampire devant lui leva un sourcil amusé à son accablante incapacité de réaction, il avait imaginé toutes sortes de punitions pour les Cullen, connaissant la faiblesse de Carlisle et de ceux qu'il aimait désigner comme sa «famille », il avait été certain de faire son effet en lui montrant toute l'étendu de son talent pour la torture et la mise en scène, lui permettant de mirer le résultats de sa stupidité, de sa désobéissance. Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé parvenir à un tel résultat, il en était fier de son effet et c'était peu dire. Durant tout ces siècles de règne, Aro avait détruit des clans utilisant toute l'imagination dont il disposait pour rendre la chose aussi divertissante que possible, il détestait l'ennuie et était particulièrement émerveillé de sa capacité à créer d'amusants spectacles sur fond de souffrance et de mort.

Cauis avait bien évidemment été d'avis de tous les détruire, mais aux vus du résultat, le monstre était ravis d'avoir refusé, pour une fois de plus, laisser s'exprimer ce qu'il qualifiait avec un sordide humour de second talent. Il fallait en avoir, en effet pour parvenir à mettre des vampires dans un pareil état de traumatisme sans leur causer la moindre douleur physique.

Il reporta furtivement son regard sur Cauis, qui avait lui-même le sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci adressa un léger signe de tête preuve qu'il profitait tout autant du spectacle, puis Aro allait en faire de même avec son deuxième frère, mais se fustigea rapidement à cette idée, parfaitement conscient que dans son état, Marcus n'était plus capable de profiter de grand chose.

- Tu semble avoir perdus ta langue, mon vieil ami, ricana Aro en scrutant de nouveau le chef du clan végétarien. Bien que je sois particulièrement déçu de l'absence de ton adolescent de fils, je suis sur que ton esprit lui permettra de ne rien rater de cette petite séance, quand aux deux autres... et bien, l'éternité est une longue route, nous finirons bien par les recroiser un jour, en particulier cette fascinante petite voyante. Tu peux tout de même me remercier, je t'autorise à partir librement, toi et ta chère... famille ?

Il termina sa phrase sur un ricanement moqueur, puis d'un léger signe de la main, Aro ordonna à ses gardes de reconduire les Cullen. A présent qu'il savait avoir tout le loisir de se repasser cet agréable moment à volonté, il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire attendre. Attendre afin de voir s'il avait eu raison de transformer l'humaine.

* * *

Les deux vampires courraient en direction des geôles, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard, et surtout inquiets d'alerter le reste de la garde. Ils savaient que s'ils étaient prit, leur fin serait sans doute tout aussi douloureuse que les mois de torture de l'humaine. Ils ne partageaient aucune affection quelconque envers les humains, il s'agissait là de leur nourriture, rien de plus, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de trouver la torture dont celle-ci avait été victime parfaitement immonde. Leur maître avait raison, Aro avait été trop loin, et depuis trop longtemps déjà.

- Si on nous attrape avant de parvenir à la faire sortir...

- Cela n'arrivera pas, assura l'autre particulièrement déterminé dans la tâche que son maître lui avait confiée

- Mais Demetri...

L'autre garde siffla, las de la crainte flagrante qu'affichait son ami

- Chelsea va se charger de lui

Il arrivèrent enfin devant la cellule dans laquelle l'humaine avait été laissé seule pour agoniser sur le sol gelé. L'un des gardes se baissa en secouant la tête, contempler le corps de la pauvre fille lui faisait toujours le même effet et malgré les mois qu'il avait passé à devoir assister bien malgré lui aux horreurs qu'elle avait dû supporter, il était à la fois horrifié et émerveillé de la savoir toujours en vie.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, souffla celui-ci en soulevant légèrement le corps

Le vampire hocha la tête et se concentra, espérant que son don parviendrait à faire des miracles, car vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait la pauvre fille, c'est bien d'un miracle dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Après de courtes secondes, il rouvrit les yeux sur son ami, paraissant épuisé et inquiet.

- Nous devons la faire sortir de suite, elle a beaucoup trop de venin en elle, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir.

Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, le plus petit vampire souleva le corps de l'humaine à présent totalement silencieuse et se mit à courir aussi vite que possible avec son ami sur les talons.

* * *

Dans la cour du château, les trois vampires qui avaient été chargés de reconduire les Cullen à l'extérieur étaient perplexe, immobile devant la petite porte arrière de la cour, ils attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes que les Cullen quittent enfin l'enceinte du château, mais à la seconde ou les gardes avaient arrêtés de les pousser physiquement, aucun d'entre eux ne parut apte à se mouvoir. Ils semblaient visiblement incapable de se sortir de l'état dans lequel ils étaient depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle du trône.

Afton qui scrutait les quatre Cullen curieusement ne savait que faire et commençait sérieusement à se sentir de plus en plus irrité par leurs comportements. Il savait qu'un vampire soumis à un profond traumatisme pouvait se plonger dans la torpeur, voir même cesser de se mouvoir parfois durant des années, mais cela était particulièrement rare, d'ailleurs, à sa connaissance, seule la perte d'un compagnon pouvait provoquer une telle réaction. C'est la raison pour laquelle il trouvait celle des Cullen disproportionnée, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient été témoin de la décapitation de leurs conjoints respectifs.

Bien que l'immobilisme des quatre vampires ne fit que les amuser en premier lieu, leurs incapacités à sortir de leur torpeur avait des conséquences pour le moins fâcheuses.

- Appel maître Aro, grommela Demetri en levant les yeux au ciel

Afton qui grogna dans son souffle se conforma à l'ordre tout en se doutant qu'Aro ne serait pas heureux à ce sujet.

- Quoi ?

- Maître, souffla-t-il doucement, nous somme avec les Cullen...

- Et alors ? Grogna Aro. Contentez-vous de les jeter dehors !

- C'est bien le problème, mon maître, il semblerait qu'ils soient incapables de se mouvoir d'eux mêmes, je crains qu'ils ne se fassent remarquer si nous les laissons en pleine rue dans cet état

Aro qui était à présent dans son bureau ricana dans son souffle. Il avait détruit plus d'un esprit, mais arriver à ce résultat sans avoir poser un doigt sur les vampires en question relevait de l'exploit, toutefois, il n'était pas ravis de cette perte de temps.

- En effet, marmonna-t-il en réfléchissant rapidement à une solution. Prends l'avion avec Demetri pour les raccompagner

Le garde écarquilla les yeux, loin d'être ravis de devoir se charger de la sorte du clan de vampires le plus faible et pathétique n'ayant jamais foulé cette terre, à ces yeux ils ne méritaient qu'une mort rapide, ces idiots ne lui inspiraient que dégoût, ils étaient la honte de toute leur espèce. Demetri qui avait également entendu les instructions de leur maître et qui n'en pensait pas moins, secoua la tête, indigné de devoir passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec ces pathétiques créatures.

- Bien mon maître, se contenta de répondre Afton, nous partons immédiatement

- Assurez-vous simplement qu'ils regagnent leur demeure et revenez, ordonna Aro avant de raccrocher

Afton rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et agrippa Carlisle et Esmée sans ménagement pour les traîner jusqu'au garage, laissant Demetri en faire de même pour les deux autres. Ils allaient devoir conduire plus d'une heure, puis prendre l'avion et supporter la présence de ces insectes ridicules durant plusieurs heures simplement pour les reconduire sur leur territoire. Il dû se retenir de passer sa hargne sur l'un d'entre eux, mais se contenta de serrer les dents et d'obéir.


	7. Chapter 7

Slt,

Comme convenu, le second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

Bisous

Sandra

* * *

**TROUBLANTE CONFUSION**

Pov Jasper

Cela faisait à présent des mois que j'avais quitté le clan. Dans un premier temps, j'avais eu la naïveté de penser n'avoir nullement besoin d'Alice pour y conserver ma place, mais la réalité m'avait durement et rapidement été imposé, aux yeux de certains, Jasper n'existait tout simplement pas sans Alice, pas au sein de leur "famille", du moins. Ho, bien sur, ils ne m'en avaient pas exclut à proprement parlé, mais le silence arrive parfois à être le plus criant, le plus explicite aussi.

Après ma violente altercation avec Alice, qui soit dit en passant n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté, il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour ressentir les reproches sous-jacents de Carlisle et Esmée, qui malgré mes explications avaient fini par déduire que j'avais sans nul doute été trop loin et que ma colère, la peur que je lui avais inspiré l'avait fait fuir.

Pour lui faire peur, je lui avais fait peur, je ne pouvais pas m'en cacher, cependant, en considérant le niveau qu'avait atteint mon ressentiment à son égard, je m'étonnais encore de la capacité de retenu dont j'avais été capable de faire preuve face à celle qui suinté le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Dès qu'elle était apparut devant moi, les émotions émanant d'elle avaient été si vives que ma réaction tout aussi vive ne se fit pas attendre. Comment était-elle parvenu à retenir tout cela de moi ? Qu'était-il arrivé, qu'avait-elle vu entre le moment où j'avais exprimé mes doutes et celui où elle se tenait devant moi, se demandant assurément si fuir à toute jambe n'était pas la chose à faire ?

Je l'avais questionné, encore et encore, usant de ma patience au delà de ce que je ne me serais jamais cru capable.

N'obtenant pas les réponses désirées, j'en étais arrivé à user de mon don de la pire manière qui soit, certain d'être contraint de devoir en passer par là pour comprendre ce qu'elle semblait vouloir me cacher avec tant de véhémence. Mais le processus fut abruptement interrompue lorsqu'elle fut prise dans l'une de ses fameuses visions. A peine avait-elle reprit ses esprits qu'elle s'enfuyait me laissant tout juste le temps de réagir pour la suivre tant je fus choqué par sa soudaine réaction. Nous n'étions pas partit bien loin de Forks, à peine quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord du Canada, mais le territoire que nous avions délimité avec les Quilleutes était grand, nous "emprisonnant" de notre ancienne demeure à la frontière du pays et elle n'hésita malheureusement pas à traverser la ligne de démarcation menant à leur territoire pour parvenir à m'échapper, se fichant des conséquences que pourrait avoir son manque de discernement. Cependant, j'étais pour ma part beaucoup trop conscient pour provoquer une quelconque guerre avec les loups. Non pas que l'idée de passer ma colère sur eux ne m'aurait dérangé outre mesure, dans mon état, cela aurait sans doute été salvateur, mais je respectais trop le désir de paix de Carlisle pour le mettre dans une telle situation.

Je stoppais donc net devant la ligne que nous avions juré de ne jamais traverser.

J'étais bien conscient que sa vision devait l'avoir prévenu de son incapacité à me résister. Je n'avais utilisé mon pouvoir que parce que je me savais incapable de porter la main sur elle, et malgré ma hargne face à son comportement, je m'étais évertué à contrôler la puissance de celui-ci, parfaitement conscient des dégâts dont j'étais capable en laissant libre cour à ma colère.

Alice était la seule à savoir, pour en avoir été témoin bien avant notre rencontre alors que je foulais encore les terres du Texas, ce fut d'ailleurs l'une des promesses que je lui avais faite lorsqu'elle m'avait fait part de son désir d'intégrer le clan de Carlisle; restreindre mon pouvoir, et ne jamais laisser le clan en connaître l'implacable ampleur, à ses yeux c'était la seule chose qui aurait pu nous empêcher de nous imposer, ça et mon régime alimentaire que j'avais également dû sacrifier.

En rentrant, je m'étais immédiatement expliqué avec le reste du clan, si ce n'est Edward qui ne se montrait plus qu'à de rares occasions. J'avais de suite sentis les doutes de Carlisle qu'en à mon récit en particulier le passage concernant le territoire des loups, ce qui ne m'étonna pas outre mesure, pour lui, Edward et Alice étaient des saints, bien incapables du moindre mal, du moindre mensonge ou de la moindre perversité. Dans son esprit naïf, on ne pouvait cacher la manipulation derrière un tel sourire.

Les autres s'étaient contenté de dire qu'elle finirait par s'expliquer à son retour, seule Rosalie semblait capable de voir la vérité, mais cela ne changea cependant pas les faits. Les semaines passants, Alice ne revint pas et l'animosité de Carlisle, d'Esmée et même d'Emmet à mon égard finirent par peser lourds sur mon esprit. J'étais donc partis du jour au lendemain, sans même un au revoir si ce n'est à Rosalie, les autres m'avaient beaucoup trop déçu.

Je ne reniais pas celui que j'avais été et celui que j'étais encore, mais depuis mon arrivé dans ce clan, j'avais suivis les règles aussi ridicules soient-elles, avoué chaque incartade et respecté l'autorité de Carlisle, même si je le savais parfaitement incapable de faire face aux responsabilités qu'incomber sa place en son sein. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la carrure et commettait la grave erreur de fourvoyer sa propre nature en tentant de vivre une vie d'humain et de nous inciter à en faire de même, poussant le vice de son fantasme jusqu'à nous imposer la scolarisation.

Il nous voulait humains, mais il voulait également offrir un simulacre de famille à sa chère épouse, incapable de se remettre du désir maternelle de son ancienne vie, mais bien que je pouvais accepter de me plier à ce genre de mascarade face aux humains, le faire dans notre intimité me semblait particulièrement malsain, d'autant qu'Esmée nous avait demandé à plusieurs reprises de l'appeler « maman », ridicule lorsqu'on connaissait la réalité nos ages respectifs, j'en avais d'ailleurs été parfaitement incapable, après tout, j'étais son aîné.

J'avais accepté cette ineptie que trop longtemps, pour Alice, mais à présent, je comprenais ma propre erreur. Personne, pas même elle n'aurait dû avoir le pouvoir de me faire renier ma nature, pas alors que je n'en ressentais qu'un profond malaise face au comportement de la plupart des membres de ce clan.

Inconsciemment et indirectement, Carlisle était parvenu à insinuer l'idée que nous étions des monstres, que nous devions avoir honte de notre nature, que nous devions nous priver, nous renier, nous repentir de nos désirs, repousser nos limites au point de nous torturer nous-même sans doute dans l'optique d'obtenir une sorte d'absolution. C'est du moins ce qu'il était parvenu à faire avec la plupart de ceux qu'il avait transformé, en particulier Edward. Malgré le fait qu'il passait son temps à se fustiger de l'éternel dépression de son adolescent de « fils », Carlisle paraissait tout à fait inconscient d'être le seul responsable de son état. Seul Emmet qui avait l'esprit beaucoup trop libre et enjoué ne voyait pas le mal à être ce qu'il était, mais il aimait faire plaisir, à sa femme, à Esmée et il se sentait redevable pour sa nouvelle vie, alors il jouait le jeu, toutefois je le soupçonnais fortement de trouver la situation aussi ridicule que moi.

Dans un premier temps, le comportement de Carlisle m'avait parut particulièrement étrange, parce que, paradoxalement à ce qu'il tentait de nous imposer, à ces idées, il ne s'était pas gêné pour transformer quatre humains en ces fameux monstres qu'au fond il détestait tant.

Dans son esprit tordu, naïf, les monstres gentils existaient, c'était du moins ce qu'il semblait vouloir prouver à l'humain qu'il avait été et auquel il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, sans doute bien trop marqué par les discours spirituels de son père, héro autoproclamé du bien contre le mal. Lorsqu'il fut transformé, devenu alors lui-même représentant maléfique de ce qu'il avait été dressé à combattre, son esprit n'était pas parvenu à intégrer correctement la chose. Il m'avait raconté avoir tout essayé pour mettre fin à ses jours de damné, mais je n'avais pas eu besoin de mon pouvoir pour cerner le mensonge. Se jeter d'une falaise ou se placer en plein milieu d'un brasier n'avait été qu'une façon de se punir pour ce qu'il était devenu, Carlisle connaissait l'existence de notre espèce et nos capacités bien avant d'en faire lui-même partie, par ailleurs, lorsqu'un vampire voulait réellement mettre fin à ses jours, il pouvait le faire, il lui suffisait effectivement de se placer en plein milieu d'un brasier, puis de s'arracher lui-même la tête d'un coup sec, pratique pour le moins impressionnante, mais pour en avoir été témoin, cela était parfaitement possible.

Mais je me doutais qu'après avoir bu durant des années les contes imaginaires de son paternel, Carlisle avait bien trop peur de mourir, selon ses dires, nous brûlions en enfer, et ce éternellement.

Voilà toute la finalité de son besoin de se prouver à lui-même, à son défunt paternel et même à notre espèce toute entière que renier notre nature était la bonne chose à faire. Il s'était donné pour mission de continuer son combat dans sa nouvelle vie, un combat mené différemment cependant, mais Carlisle s'était voulu le porte-étendard de l'humanité au sein des vampires, amusant en sachant que tout ce que nous avions à présent d'humain n'était que l'apparence.

En bref, Carlisle n'avait agit que par égoïsme et surtout par crainte de devoir un jour vérifié la véracité des propos de son père. Il n'était cependant pas mauvais, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait souhaité ou calculé ses actes, ce n'était là que la preuve de son désespoir et de son incapacité à s'accepter, le parfait bourrage de crâne de son prêtre de père y avait grandement participé.

Les religieux s'évertuant à mettre l'humanité sur un piédestal, semblait souvent oublier qu'ils avaient construit leurs puissances, leurs pouvoirs, leurs richesses sur des monceaux de cadavres et une quantité de sang que mon éternité ne suffirait pas à consommer. La violence et la cruauté dont avait été capable l'église pour s'imposer n'avait d'égal que les pires exemplaires de notre espèce.

Si nous devions effectivement être puni pour ce que nous étions, pour notre nature et nos instincts alors j'étais certain de croiser la majeur partie des humains dans la file d'attente nous menant aux enfers.

Après mon départ, tout ce que j'avais tenté de renier par amour pour Alice m'était revenu avec une telle clarté que je ne parvenais pas à regretter les événements qui m'avait amené à mon isolement. Dans un premier temps, trop pris par ma réalisation soudaine, ainsi que ma séparation pour le moins tumultueuse d'avec mon premier amour, je m'étais évertué à vivre tel un nomade, passant d'une ville à une autre, heureux d'être à nouveau moi-même, et puis me vint la soudaine idée de retrouver Peter. Peut-être avais-je besoin qu'il ne confirme ce que je savais déjà, peut-être que la solitude commençait à me peser ou peut-être me manquait-il, tout simplement ? Mais j'avais besoin d'un visage familier, un visage amical, et surtout d'acceptation

Après plusieurs semaines de recherches infructueuses, je parvenais enfin à le retrouver non loin de New-York. Il ne sembla pas surpris de ma brusque apparition, encore moins de ce que je lui contais des derniers éventements m'ayant conduit jusqu'à lui.

Comme prévus, il me confirma que j'avais pris la bonne décision, il était grand temps de trouver ma propre voie, de sortir de ce costume ridicule dont m'avait affublé celle qui allait bientôt devenir mon ex femme.

Le pouvoir de Peter lui conférait une sagesse profitable à quiconque avait la chance d'entrer dans ces bonnes grâces. Il me connaissait suffisamment, et bien souvent, il était capable de « sentir » ce dont j'avais besoin avant même que j'en ai conscience. Nous passions des heures à parler de notre passé commun, la conversation dévia à plusieurs reprises sur mes années avec les Cullen dont il n'avait jamais caché son aversion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me donnait son avis sur les Cullen, lors de leur première rencontre alors que de passage dans la région, il avait décidé de me rendre visite, il avait de suite comprit ce que mon amour pour Alice m'empêchait de reconnaître. Je vivais dans un environnement malsain et c'était une erreur. Mais il avait également comprit que j'avais besoin de faire cette erreur, besoin de vivre cette relation, besoin de comprendre ma place et de trouver un équilibre entre les idéologies extrêmes de Maria et celles de Carlisle, un juste milieu me permettant de m'accepter tel que la nature m'avait voulu.

Rapidement, nous en arrivions à la raison qui nous avait poussé à quitter Forks en premier lieu. Bien que j'avais été le seul à être blâmer, ce n'était pas le manque de contrôle de ma soif qui m'avait poussé à attaquer, mais celle des six vampires autour de moi, en particulier celle d'Edward. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de leur expliquer cette évidence, préférant les laisser à leur ignorance et leur facilité à blâmer le plus dangereux.

Mais lorsque Peter prononça soudain le nom de Bella, je fus étrangement horrifié en prenant conscience que j'en avais pratiquement oublié jusqu'à son existence, trop concentré sur Alice, les Cullen et sur moi.

- Tu devrais tenter de prendre de ses nouvelles, m'incita-t-il

Il me parut particulièrement étrange de ressentir une pointe d'inquiétude venant de lui pour une humaine qu'il ne connaissait pas, je le vis même jeter un regard tout aussi étrange à sa compagne. Me revint tout aussi brusquement les réponses que je n'avais pas pu obtenir d'Alice Mais avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche pour lui demander ce qui pouvait bien l'inquiéter à ce sujet, il me jeta son téléphone dans les mains.

Sans chercher d'avantage à comprendre son comportement, et me demandant sérieusement si après tout ce temps, perturber cette pauvre fille était la bonne chose à faire, je me décidais à mettre en application l'idée que j'avais eu des mois auparavant contacter son père et me faire passer pour un de ses amis d'école.

Mais après avoir composé le numéro de chez elle, une voix mécanique m'indiqua que la ligne n'était plus en service, ce qui eut le don de me perturber plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, sans doute n'était-ce que l'expression de mon désarroi qu'en à la scandaleuse décision de Carlisle de laisser une humaine dans le secret derrière lui, d'autant que celle-ci portait la preuve de ce qu'elle pourrait dévoiler à d'autres humains sur son poignée.

Toutefois, ce qui me perturba d'avantage, c'est que même si Bella avait prit la décision de quitter Forks, ce que je pouvais comprendre, alors son père devait toujours s'y trouver, il en était le shérif après tout.

Tentant ma chance sur son lieu de travail, j'appris de la bouche de l'ancien adjoint qui avait à présent prit sa place, que Charlie Swan était mort dans un accident de voiture, et que sa fille avait été portée disparut depuis bientôt dix mois...

Je sentis mes yeux s'élargir alors que Peter me scrutait intensément, il me prit le téléphone des mains, s'excusa auprès du nouveau chérif avant de raccrocher. Je l'entendis parler avec Charlotte, mais je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver. De suite, je pensais à Victoria, les sentiments vicieux qui avaient fait vibrer mes entrailles, promesse à peine voilé de son incapacité à oublier ou pardonner ce que nous avions dû faire à son compagnon pour protéger l'humaine.

Sachant que son père avait été le seul à être retrouvé mort, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait été enlevée, pour être torturée ou transformée, mais s'il s'agissait de Victoria, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que celle-ci décide de faire de Bella l'une des nôtres, sans doute avait-elle voulu savourer sa vengeance en passant sa colère sur la pauvre fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'Isabella Swan soit aussi morte que son paternel, ce qui agita mon esprit, mes instincts, ainsi que mon corps d'une façon tout à fait désagréable.

Une douleur sourde, étrangère semblait prendre de l'ampleur à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, je pouvais sentir les vibrations par intermittence que provoquait le léger sifflement s'échappant de ma gorge et qui mua rapidement en un grognement continu, résonnant dans tout mon corps, fait dont je ne pris conscience qu'en reportant furtivement mon attention sur mes mains tremblantes. Les deux billes de verres redevenu rougeâtres depuis peu s'assombrirent effaçant peu à peu les couleurs de ma vision, il faisait si sombre à présent, comme si quelqu'un venait d'y injecter de l'encre noire à l'aide d'une aiguille.

Un grognement sourd, sauvage se fit entendre, et le pan d'humanité dont je disposais encore ne prit pas de suite conscience que ce son venait de moi, la seule force de mon inexplicable colère parut me tirer vers le haut et je sentis mon corps se déplacer de lui-même sans réellement comprendre l'étrangeté de mon comportement, ni ou je me dirigeais.


End file.
